tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tiatulip44
How're you? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 15:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much ^^ You? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 16:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay ^^ You coming over later? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 16:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 00:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool! BRB! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 01:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You there? DX [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 04:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) In a Bit, I have to walk the dog. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 17:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Good evening ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 23:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) What's up? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 00:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You dere? CX [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 00:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Morning Mar! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 13:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello Tia ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) How're you? ^^ I'm drawing. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Never go swimming with her XD This is my drawing :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You online? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) How're you? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Same. Just got home from Day Camp. I'm so tired! >.< [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you online Maria? (This is Gracie) 22:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia! ^^ The Spotlights up and we've got new users! Get yo game on and start welcoming! XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm here and ALIVE! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Aren't you glad that Jeni can't bother us here? :D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) HEY HEY HEY MY FINE FRIEND! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Nuffin much ^^ You? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm.. typing? XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 22:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! XD Actually I was talking to the person who deleted their page.... Mmm I'm assuming it was a troll...or just someone angry at this wiki. mhmmm. Quick list of stuff for you to bring tomorrow: No swimming stuff. Sketch pad, colored pencils (optional), Other little toys. Peace! ;) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) My process on de base [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 16:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia, Chatroom is live. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The dollmaker I made those characters on. White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 00:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia. You there yet? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) You go to the store? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. You had to, right? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 19:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Was it Jeni's idea? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ahh.... how lovely brats are. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Good, she's here with Alex and Ray-ray. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it. Plus, looking for more Rosario Bases. HEINA CAN ONLY BE MADE FROM KURU! XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I fixed a spelling error on She's So Gone and Somebody, just to let you know. All I did was fix vidoe to video on both of them. [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'''Don't]] [[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'underestimate']] [[User Blog:Sprinkle the Hedgehog|'me...']] 22:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tia! I'd love to be friends with you! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Stepping into the shadow of a young gal........']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'The Mystery Mew Mew is I!']] 19:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU MAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 16:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia.^w^Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) If you ever come back, I've got a pic for one of your characters! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''Kristen is here......]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 21:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Tia! So, here's the thing: I'd LOVE it if I'' were in New Mew Power. But I'm afraid you'd say no.... --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Ha ha ha, I'm invisible!]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'''Drat, you can see me now.....]] 00:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed something about your CD Cover Contest entry..... --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Ha ha ha, I'm invisible!']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Drat, you can see me now.....']] 11:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was at Church. Performing at FMLive, in the front row! *squee* [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 15:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Dang.... do we get three bowling alleys or one? Because Olivia annoys me greatly >.< Well.... at least I got you the best present so far :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.''']] 16:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC)